


I See Two

by rationalbookworm



Series: I See [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Good Albus Dumbledore, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Good Severus Snape, Good Slytherins, Hufflepuff Neville Longbottom, M/M, Ron Weasley Bashing, Slytherin Harry Potter, Unreliable updates, and my muse didn't want to work with me, but I like it too much to not post, but that doesn't come in until later, got annoyed with it, no idea how long I'll work on this now, posted this once before, pretty much everyone makes an appearance - Freeform, the only real bad guy is Voldemort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rationalbookworm/pseuds/rationalbookworm
Summary: “I’ve Seen you. I’ve Seen many things. That’s why I have to go to Hogwarts.”The silence that followed the young witch’s statement was nearly tangible as Albus closed his eyes in thought. There were specific families that carried the ability to See, though none would reveal it for fear of being used. It seemed they had stumbled upon one such family. One that was willing to trust them to protect their youngest.“What have you Seen?” Minerva asked shakily.Albus watched the girl’s eyes glaze over, “War. Death.”
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Series: I See [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019374
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Accepting Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I had posted this before. 
> 
> Yes, I deleted it.
> 
> Yes, I'm reposting it. 
> 
> No, I can't guarantee I'll ever finish it.

Their world had not quite recovered from the last war. People were still divided, still struggling to move on. And Albus Dumbledore found himself in the center of it all. Daily owls made their way to him, baring messages from the current leaders asking for assistance. And there were still his duties as Headmaster to take care of as well. Frankly, he was tired. But when a raven arrived with an envelope held in his beak, he knew this would be worth it. After all, he knew of only a handful of families who used ravens instead of owls.

As he walked up the drive lined in a variety of flowers alongside his deputy, Albus pondered what this requested meeting could possibly lead to. Minerva was uncharacteristically silent beside him. He hadn’t given her much information before asking her to accompany him, but he honestly expected more of an inquisition before they got this far.

The door to the cottage was painted a cheery yellow and Albus smiled at the small pink flowers painted near the bottom. They were clearly done by a child. The child he had been informed about, he assumed.

“Albus,” Minerva finally spoke before he could knock. “What are we doing here? Shouldn’t we be preparing for the school year?”

“We are, my dear,” was all the answer he gave as he lowered his fist to the door.

A moment later, it opened to reveal a nearly middle aged woman with graying brown hair. Bare toes poked out from beneath gray lounge pants that were dusted in dirt and grime, as was her black t-shirt. Her smile was big and bright, revealing a single dimple as she greeted the two professors.

“Good morning! You must be Headmaster Dumbledore. I’m so glad you could make it.”

“Of course, my dear,” he smiled back and motioned to his companion. “This is my Deputy Headmistress, Professor Minerva McGonagall.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“You as well.”

“Please come in,” she moved back to allow them entrance and closed the door behind them. “I have tea set up in the living room. I hope you’ll excuse my appearance. We were working in the greenhouse and lost track of time.”

“Not at all,” Albus assured. “I simply wished to meet in person. It is, after all, not every day that we have an applicant from America at Hogwarts.”

The woman nodded as she began to serve out the tea, “I understand. It must seem strange that I would be willing to send my daughter so far away for school. Especially considering how different the standards of education are in our countries. But my ex-husband is from England and currently lives there as well. He assured me Hogwarts is one of the best schools available.”

“I beg your pardon,” Minerva interrupted. “But I don’t believe I’ve gotten your name. Nor the name of your child.”

“Ah! My apologies,” Albus said. “I don’t believe I’ve explained the situation fully. This is Ms. Rose Pearce. Her daughter Avery has shown interest in attending Hogwarts this year. She will be a little young from what I understand. We usually have students wait until _after_ they turn eleven to attend, though her birthday will be in November.”

“Yes, I’ve read the school charter and understand the age cut off, but as I told you in my letter, the school system here is slightly more advanced. Your Board of Governors for the school had her take several exams to prove she could keep up before forwarding my letter to you.”

“Well,” Minerva smiled, “I see no reason to not accept her. Albus?”

“Everything does seem in order, though I do have one request.”

“You wish to meet her?” Ms. Pearce asked.

“Yes, if it is not too much trouble.”

“Not at all. I had assumed that was the reason for the home visit. Avery and my mother are still in the greenhouse. If you’ll follow me.”

The greenhouse was connected onto the back of the house, separated by French doors that were currently propped open. Greenery spilled from every available surface as well as the ceiling. A long table in the middle was used as a work bench judging by the pots and knives littering the surface. The back corner had a potion set up beside a colorful seating area.

“Mama?” Ms. Pearce called out.

Albus had to stop himself from jumping as an elderly woman popped up from behind the worktable. Her gray hair was piled on top of her head messily and her wrinkled face was smeared with mud but she had a joyful smile as she took in the new arrivals.

“Ah yes! The Hogwarts representatives! We knew you were coming,” he voice was strong for an older woman, her gait straight as she plopped a large bag of soil onto the table and dusted off her hands. “Avery! Come meet your new teachers!”

“My mother, Eleanor Pearce,” Ms. Pearce introduced.

A slight figure emerged from a dense bunch of plants on the side of the room. Like her mother and grandmother, Avery was covered from shaggy brown hair to bare toes in splashes of dirt and mud. She was also smiling widely and a sparkle of knowing shown in her eyes.

“Hello!” she greeted.

“Good morning, Miss Pearce,” Minerva smiled at the rumpled girl.

“Church, actually. I went back to my maiden name after the divorce. We’ll give you a moment, shall we?”

The eldest Pearce smiled as she followed her daughter out the door. Minerva stayed near the entrance, watching as Albus moved to where Avery had climbed up onto a stool.

“This is quite a cozy room,” Albus said as he sat beside her.

“Thank you, Professor Dumbledore. It’s my mother’s mainly, but Gran and I help when we can.”

He raised one bushy eyebrow, “I do not believe I’ve introduced myself.”

“You don’t have to. I know you and Professor McGonagall already.”

“Oh?” Minerva moved closer, eyes curious. “May I ask how?”

“I’ve Seen you. I’ve Seen many things. That’s why I have to go to Hogwarts.”

The silence that followed the young witch’s statement was nearly tangible as Albus closed his eyes in thought. There were specific families that carried the ability to See, though none would reveal it for fear of being used. It seemed they had stumbled upon one such family. One that was willing to trust them to protect their youngest.

“What have you Seen?” Minerva asked shakily.

Albus watched the girl’s eyes glaze over, “War. Death.”

Minerva’s face crumbled and Albus was nearly right behind her. To think of someone seeing such a thing was unbearable. That a child had been forced to See made him want to bundle her up and hide her away but he had long learned that never solved the problem. It could in fact make it worse.

“The world isn’t set in stone. Certain things must happen, but one small change can right all the wrongs.” The girl blinked and shook her head as if coming out of a trance. “I can’t talk about it. It’s in the rules. But I have to go to Hogwarts. Please.”

Albus sat and thought. It would appear that the future hung on his choice. If he did nothing, if Avery did not attend his school, the wizarding world could fall into another war. It was intolerable. The last war had changed so much, not all for the better. He feared they would not be able to recover from another. On the other hand, he could accept another student, someone with the knowledge of the small things that could change for a more favorable outcome. But how would her life be? To be used merely as a tool to prevent a war? Would she be found out and hunted down for her Sight?

He wasn’t sure what the right decision was. But a choice had to be made, none the less.


	2. The First Change

Avery was all smiles as her father towed her down Diagon Alley. She had gone shopping here before during her visits so it wasn't as thrilling as it could have been. The only excitement came from the promise of a new school, of finally actively working against the visions that had plagued her for as long as she could remember. She was going to meet the people who she knew would be the most important people in her life, outside of her family. 

"Alright, Avery," her father stopped and turned to her, her younger sister perched on his opposite hip. "What do you want to get first?"

Choices flickered through her mind, the consequences following soon after. She had long gotten used to living with flashes of the future, didn't know anything else. Recently, she had even begun learning how to control the flow of information, to choose when and what she saw. It only worked while she was awake, for obvious reasons, so her dreams could sometimes still be horrifying nightmares of future deaths, but she had learned how to deal with those.

She grinned as a face came to her mind's eye, "Madam Malkin's."

Four-year-old Paige pouted, "I wanna ice cream!"

Avery reached up to tickle her sister's side, trying to make her smile, but the younger girl kicked out at her. Wyatt, the middle child and only boy, snorted a laugh beside her.

"How about this," Avery's step mother stepped up behind her, "You take the little ones for ice cream, and I'll go in with Avery to get her uniform."

Russel Church bounced his youngest child on his hip while adjusting his glasses with his other hand, "If you're sure. Avery, are you okay with Joy taking you?"

"Yeah," she grabbed the woman's hand and started tugging her away, "See you later."

The adults chuckled at her enthusiasm, but she ignored them. If they didn't hurry, they were sure to miss the boys. Her two best friends. Well, what would be her two best friends. But that wouldn't happen unless she met them today at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

Her steps hurried as they passed the pet shop and Apothecary. She could see the old peeling sign up ahead. A few more feet and she'd be there, _they'd_ be there.

A bell jingled as she pushed through the door, Joy following with a laugh, "Slow down, Avery. We have time."

Avery didn't listen as she stretched on her toes to peek over the edge of the racks of clothes that filled the store. A squat, smiling witch came over to greet them, "Hogwarts, dear?" At her nod she continued, "Just got another one being fitted right now. Come along back and we'll get you started."

Avery grinned as she followed the witch to a line of mirrors where a younger woman was busy pinning the hem of a black robe a blonde boy with a pale pointed face was wearing. He turned to look her over as she was helped onto a stool beside him.

"Hello," he said once the black fabric had passed over her head, "Hogwarts too?"

She smiled, "Yep."

"Oh. You're American."

"Also yes." She giggled.

"My father is on the Board of Governors. He mentioned an American prodigy would be started this year. I'm Draco Malfoy."

"Avery Church," she wrinkled her nose. "But I'm not a prodigy. I just like knowing things." She could hear Joy snort quietly to herself.

"Well, you'll be in Ravenclaw then. I'll be in Slytherin. All of my family has been. You have heard of the Houses, haven't you?"

"Yes. My father went to Hogwarts. He told me all about it. Ravenclaw would be nice, but Daddy says I might be in Hufflepuff, like he was, because of how ridiculously loyal I can be. I get it from him though, so he can't really tease me."

Draco smirked, "Right. Well as long as you're not a Gryffindor."

"I don't find anything wrong with Gryffindors, but I really would rather not be in a house full of the most rambunctious teenagers. I like the quiet too much."

He laughed, "Definitely a Claw then."

She smiled in return. It was nice to have a good friendship already starting with him. She wasn't sure if his family pride was going to allow him to open up but already he seemed quite relaxed with her.

"Here's another one for you Madam," a voice called as another boy entered the fitting room. Avery looked through the glass at her second best friend with a frown. She had Seen him already, but it was still a shock. He was just so small under the enormous hand-me-downs from his cousin, smaller even than her and she was quite petite for her age. He shrunk in on himself as another witch ushered him onto a stool and began pinning up his own robes. She glanced at Draco to see him giving the new boy his own once over with a frown. Hopefully he was seeing what she was.

"Hello," she greeted the smaller boy.

He peeked out from under his fringe, "Hi."

"I'm Avery and this is Draco." Hopefully keeping it to just first names would help him relax a little.

"I'm Harry."

Draco's eyes darted to the boy's forehead then to Avery in shock. Avery gave a small nod.

"Are you going to Hogwarts too?" she asked.

"Yes."

"We were just talking about the Houses. We're first years so we were trying to figure out which houses would suit us. Have you heard of the Houses yet?"

He shook his head and Draco's eyes narrowed in suspicion. He was looking more closely at Harry now.

"Well," Avery continued. "There are four and each House is represented by certain traits. Slytherin for the cunning and ambitious, Ravenclaw for the intelligent and creative, Hufflepuff for the loyal and hard-working, and Gryffindor for the brave and chivalrous. Draco is hoping for Slytherin and I'm partial to Ravenclaw. Which would you like to go to?"

The boy shrugged, looking a tad overwhelmed.

"Well we won't really know till we get there," Draco offered. "They have a way to pick what is the best place for us."

"That's you done, dear," Draco's seamstress told him shortly before Avery was finished as well. The two hopped down from their stools and moved closer to Harry.

"My father's next door looking for my books, so I suppose I should go."

Avery nodded, "My step-mom and I are supposed to meet with my dad and siblings at the ice cream parlor. I'll see you both on the train?"

"Right," Harry said, a gleam in his eye, "See you on the train."

Avery waved as Draco left and she waited for Joy to finish paying. Exiting the shop, Avery paused to breathe deeply, eyes closed and head tilted to down. The vision she had been concentrating on slowly unfolded and she smiled. No longer did she see Harry and Draco as schoolyard rivals. No more fights and hexes, no more sneering and jeering from across the room. It would make their later years so much smoother.

That didn't make everything perfect, however. There was someone new now, some shadowy figure she couldn't quite make out in the blurry images of future bullying, but it paled in comparison to the future she had just avoided. She would take it.


	3. The Replacements

The train platform was bursting with families. Avery was so used to the isolated cottage she grew up in, the press of people felt overwhelming. At Diagon Alley, she had been so focused on her best friends and the excitement of shopping she hadn't had time for the amount of people milling about. But now, while she was still excited, it had dulled enough for her to feel her surroundings. It was just too much. She pressed closer to her father's side, ignoring the whining of her baby sister on his other side. Paige could be a delight when she wanted, but she seemed more upset than usual lately. Avery didn't worry about it though. She had much more to focus on.

A light tug on one of the locks of hair that had fallen out of her bun brought her attention back to her family. "You've got your wand?" Joy asked.

She nodded and patted her bun where her wand was holding her hair up.

Joy sighed, "I know you're not used to using a wand to do magic but please try not to break it."

Avery wrinkled her nose. Wands weren't commonly used in America. At least, not where she was from. There were some parts that still followed the traditions of England, but those were usually wealthy families who immigrated after the Witch Trials. It was during that time that witches and wizards learned how to blend in better, and that meant letting go of wands. The Pearces had been one of the first families to convert and assist others who had difficulties. Nowadays most didn't even bother getting a wand unless they were planning on attending a more traditional school like Ilvermorny.

A vision flashed in front of her, drawing her to the entrance the muggleborns used in time to see Harry stepping through. With a grin, she darted away from her family to his side.

"Harry!" she called quietly, not wanting to draw attention.

He smiled back shyly, "Hi Avery."

"I was wondering," she began slowly, "Would you want to sit together on the train? It's just that, I don't really know anyone else besides Draco. I saw you and I thought it would be nice to not have to sit alone or with strangers."

Harry's smile widen at her babbling, "I'd like that. I don't know anyone else either."

"Okay! I just have to say goodbye to my parents, and then we can go sit."

He nodded and followed her slowly to where her dad was waiting. Joy was a little ways away trying to calm Paige who looked to be in the middle of a tantrum. Wyatt was distracted by all the animals students were carrying to the train.

"Daddy, Harry and I are going to board now."

Russel knelt down to be eye level with his daughter, giving a teary eyed smile, "Alright, sweetheart. You have a good year alright? Write to me as often as you can."

"Yes, Daddy." She gave him a tight hug and ruffled her brother's slicked back hair. Giving one last wave to Joy, she took up the end of her trunk and moved with Harry towards the train. They didn't talk as they climbed the stairs. Other students rushed around them, shuffling them around as they pushed down the corridor until they found an empty compartment.

They collapsed onto opposite seats after stowing their luggage away and Harry set his owl cage down.

"Oh! She's so pretty! What's her name?"

Harry smiled, "Hedwig. I just got her for my birthday."

"I wish I could bring my familiar, but he's not on the list of approved animals so Mama didn't think it would be a good idea. His name's Knightley. He's an Amarok. It's kind of like a really large, magical wolf from Greenland. He's very loyal."

"You're family seems really nice. But…"

She tilted her head as he trailed off, "But?"

His cheeks pinked, "Er…Well, you're mom…"

She smiled, "That was my step mom. Joy. I know I don't look like her. She takes after her Japanese family."

"Sorry."

"I'm not offended. I'd probably be confused too, if I were you."

The conversation was interrupted by the door opening. Draco stepped through with a sigh, closing the door behind him, "There you two are. I just got away."

"Away from what?" Harry asked.

Draco rolled his eyes and sat down by the other boy, "Crabbe and Goyle. Our fathers are friends so I'm forced to spend time with them. Idiots."

"Well now you have us," Avery said with a grin.

Draco grinned back and nodded as the train began to pull away from the station. They turned to look at the station turn to houses flying past the window.

"So Harry," Avery broke the silence. "You grew up in the muggle world right? I saw you come through the muggle barrier."

Draco looked startled. He, like most of wizarding England, had been told Harry Potter had grown up like a prince hidden away with a group of wizards who were to train him in how to be a great Auror one day. Personally, Avery wanted to know how they got that idea into their heads. It clearly wasn't true and the sooner Draco realized that, the sooner they could fix it.

"Yeah," Harry answered. "With my Aunt."

"Well, I may have grown up with witches, but I still feel so lost. I only visit England occasionally to see my dad and America treats magic so differently. It's like a whole different world."

"Oh?" Draco asked curiously. "How so?"

"We don't use wands, for starters. I'm nervous about that. I'm so used to using my hands. What if I can't use a wand and they kick me out?"

"They won't. My father said the School Board was extremely impressed by your entrance exam results. They'll do just about everything to make sure you stay."

"Entrance exam?" Harry looked worried.

"If a foreign student wants to attend Hogwarts, they have to finish exams to see if they qualify. Some can even skip grades if they score high enough." Draco turned from Harry to Avery, "I'm sure the only reason you have to start as a first year is because of your lack of practice with a wand."

"I wanted to start as a first year anyway," Avery shrugged. "I don't want to draw more attention than I already will."

"I don't really like the attention either," Harry said.

Draco scoffed, "Well if you two don't want it, I'll be happy to take all of the attention for myself."

Avery giggled at the pompous tone, "Please do."

Harry grinned and nodded.

During their conversation, the train had made it through London and into fields full of cows and sheep. Avery stared out the window as Draco began talking about Quidditch, explaining the rules to a captivated Harry. The scenery was much more interesting in her opinion.

Around noon the door slid open and an elderly woman poked her head in with a smile, "Anything from the trolley dears?"

Avery shook her head but climbed up onto her seat so she could reach her trunk. After a little digging she was able to locate the Tupperware of treats Gran had sent for the ride. It had a preservation charm on it, so when she cracked it open, steam leaked out, carrying the scent of freshly baked cookies. Draco and Harry had moved so the seat between them had a small mound of candy that Draco was patiently explaining to Harry. After a short debate, Avery traded a couple cookies for a Firecracker Chocolate Bar. The tingling pops always felt oddly satisfying in her mouth. Then they had a game of trying different Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and trying not to make faces at the bad ones.

Avery was clutching her sides from laughter as Harry tried to pull out his tongue after eating one that tasted like earwax when the door slid open again. She wiped the tears from her eyes to see a round-faced boy shuffle in. He looked miserable.

"Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?"

When they shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

Both boys looked startled, but Avery jumped up immediately. She had Seen this, but had forgotten it in the fun of making friends.

"How about I help you find him? We can ask a Prefect. I'm sure they'll know what to do."

The boy sniffled, "Really?"

She nodded decisively, "C'mon. I'll be back, okay?" She didn't wait for the boys' answers as she closed the door behind her and ushered the other boy along. He clung to her sleeve like a little kid. It reminded her of when her brother and she would wonder too far from their parents.

It only took a moment to come across a Prefect. Percy Weasley was talking to a couple students from his year, already in uniform.

She reached up to polite tap his shoulder, "Excuse me. We've lost a toad. Can you help us?"

Percy's chest puffed up proudly, "Yes, of course." He pulled his wand from his pocket and performed a summoning charm. The plump toad zoomed into his palm from down the corridor, startling several students on the way. He carefully handed it over to a beaming Neville. Avery thanked Percy who nodded imperiously and told them to change when they got back to their compartments.

"Where are you sitting?" Avery asked her year mate as they slowly went back the way they came.

"A couple older Hufflepuffs let me sit with them."

"Well how about we get your things and you can sit with us instead."

"Are…are you sure? Won't your friends be mad?"

"Nah. It'll be fine. We're all new. We should get as many friends as we can. I'm Avery Church, by the way."

He beamed at her calling him a friend and introduced himself. The Hufflepuffs in his old compartment were happy he had found someone his own age to sit with. They helped them with Neville's trunk and they were soon back to Avery's compartment. Draco and Harry stood to help them store the new luggage and introduce themselves. Neville was nice enough not to make a big deal over Harry. He was a bit shy, but seemed to mesh well in their group. His timidity made Draco take down his pride a few notches. After all, Neville was another Pureblood Heir. Manners dictated that he treat Neville as an equal, even if he didn't want to.

Avery was just gathering her uniform so she could change in the restrooms while the others changed in the compartment when the door banged open again. This time a lanky redheaded boy with a dark smudge on his nose flung himself in.

"Is it true?" Ron Weasley demanded. "Harry Potter is in the compartment?"

The world faded to background noise as a vision forced her attention. The world required balance. Always. Draco was no longer Harry's rival, the future had changed. To compensate, Fate had chosen someone new to be his rival. As Draco went from rival to friend, it only made sense to make a friend into a rival.

She blinked back to reality just in time to see Draco nearly getting attacked. Harry and Neville shoved the red head away before he could throw a punch.

"Stay away from my friends," Harry said firmly. "I don't know who you are, but I think you should leave."

"You're a traitor!" Ron yelled. "Being friends with Death Eaters! YOU'RE RUINING EVERYTHING!"

"My family is Light," Neville said.

"And I'm American," Avery joined in. "With no idea what is going on."

Draco snorted.

"Ronald!" A firm voice had them turning to the door, only then realizing it had been open for the entire encounter. Percy stood tall, glaring down at his brother, "How dare you say such things! Five points from whatever House you go into. I'll have to write mother about this, and I'm sure your future Head of House will have a few words as well. Now come along. You'll sit with me the rest of the trip."

Once the two Weasleys had left, Avery looked around at her boys. They were all a bit flushed from the almost fight, anger lighting up their eyes.

"Well that was exciting. If you don't mind, I'm gonna go change before someone else comes in to yell at us."

"You said you didn't know what was going on," Draco said before she could leave but she waved him off.

"Tell me later. It's getting dark so I think we'll be there soon."

She slipped out before anyone could say anything more and quickly made her way to the restrooms. After swapping out her clothes, she took a moment to just breathe. It always threw off her equilibrium when strong visions took over without her control. It happened less and less as Gran taught her about meditation but when the timelines shift so significantly, it sucked her in and didn't let her go until she understood the change she had made.

She felt bad for Ron. He wasn't a bad person, just a little prejudiced. It came with being raised in a post-war world. All of the students were somewhat prejudiced. But Draco was the perfect example of how that could change. People can look past what they were taught in order to see what was right. Having Ron as a rival was hard. Having Draco as a rival led to pain and heartbreak during the war. She was picking the lesser of two evils.

With one last deep breath, she went back to her compartment, knocking three times to let them now she was there. A moment later Neville unlocked the door for her and they spent their last few moments putting away their things into their trunks.

A voice echoed through the train just as they were settling back down, "We will be reaching Hogsmeade Station in five minutes time. Please leave your luggage on the train. It will be taken to the school separately."

Avery pressed her face to the window to try and see a glimpse of the castle through the dark. The train slowed to a stop and her boys tugged her away so they could follow the others off the train. They huddled together for warmth on the tiny, dark platform, unsure where to go. A light caught her eyes over the heads of students as it bobbed closer.

"First years! First years over here!"

"C'mon," Harry tugged on her arm as he led the way to what Avery assumed was a giant. He towered over everyone, though the beaming smile on his hairy face cut down his intimidation. Hagrid, her memories supplied.

"C'mon, follow me – anymore first years? Mind your step, now! First years follow me!"

Hagrid led them down a dark and narrow path, forcing them to form a loose line. Avery held on to Draco's cloak in front of her while she stared hard at her feet, trying desperately not to slip in the mud. Neville sounded like he was having just as much trouble behind her. Harry had to steady him a few times before he took down the whole line like dominoes.

"You'll get your first sight of Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "Just round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!"

Avery waited until they had stopped moving forward before lifting her head. The path had ended onto a great black lake that reflected the sky above. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. She smiled at the sight she had seen a million times in her head, but not once in real life. It was just as breathtaking as she thought it would be.

"No more than four to a boat," Hagrid's voice pulled everyone's eyes to the line of rickety wooden boats waiting for them. Avery felt the blood leave her face as her fingers tightened on Draco's cloak. How had she not Seen this?

"Avery?" Neville asked when she refused to budge, holding Draco hostage in the process. "Are you okay?"

"No," was her strangled reply.

His brow furrowed in concern. He glanced at the boats and back to her, "It's okay. We won't let you fall in."

She laughed weakly. Of course sweet Neville would see what she was afraid of. "I can't swim. I…I _hate_ large bodies of water. I don't think I can do this."

"Yes you can," he assured. "You can sit right by me. And Draco and Harry will sit behind us to keep an eye on you."

She glanced over at the other two who were hovering close by, waiting for them to move ahead. She gulped. If they didn't move soon, people would start noticing. It took every ounce of her will power, but she managed to take a step forward. Her boys urged her on until the stood by their own boat. Harry climbed in first and Draco held the boat steady while the others helped her in. Once she was seated, Harry sat behind her, hands on her shoulders to keep her in place. Her knuckles were turning white with how tightly she held onto the seat below her. Neville clambered in and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, tugging her further from the edge. Draco followed quickly and they waited silently for the few stragglers to get in.

"Everyone in?" Hagrid called. "Right then. FORWARD!"

Avery kept her eyes on the castle as the boats glided forward. If she didn't look at the water she could pretend it wasn't there. The boat was steady enough to not give off the vibe of sailing. Still, she leaned heavily on Neville as they approached the cliff under the castle.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as they reached the cliff. They bent their heads and the boats carried them through the curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to take them right under the castle, until they reached an underground harbor. Neville took the time to help her out onto dry land slowly. She huffed out a breath of relief as they waited for the others. Before they followed the group, Avery wrapped her arms around Neville.

"Thank you. I'm so glad you're my friend."


	4. Nightwatch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first posted this story, I had already written this chapter, but I was so unhappy with it, that it was part of the reason I deleted the whole thing. I'm much happier with this version.

The card was worn, the picture almost completely faded, but power still oozed off it in waves. Avery’s fingers tingled as she held it. She had her own cards, of course, but her Grandmother’s were the ones she first learned to read. They were a comfort in the unfamiliar surroundings. Her roommates had talked and giggled and gossiped until late in the night, getting to know each other until one by one they had fallen asleep. She was left tossing and turning before finally giving up and creeping downstairs in flannel pajamas and bare feet.

The Ravenclaw common room was a large circular space, with small alcoves with tables used for studying. An ornate fireplace took up the far wall, across from the dorms’ doors and a large statue of Lady Ravenclaw hid the entrance to Ravenclaw’s private library.

Avery had settled on the rug in front of the fire, her back to the room as she shuffled through the cards, pulling at random. She hardly glanced at the pictures before shuffling them back into the deck. She had no intention of making a prediction, but the motions helped settle her into meditation. Images, flashes of color and light danced across her vision, never overpowering her but allowing her to think back on the day.

The castle had been shocked into silence during the sorting. The prodigy from across the ocean paled in comparison to Harry Potter’s sorting. Not a single soul doubted that he would follow his parents’ footsteps into Gryffindor. So it had been a scandal when the hat had sent him to Slytherin with Draco. Avery, already at the Ravenclaw table, and Neville at Hufflepuff had been the only ones clapping at first. A few, including Ron Weasley, had begun throwing insults before the young boy had even gotten to his table, though his older brothers had been quick to shut him up. The twins had even threatened to make him their main target for the year if he didn’t stop, making Avery grin into her cup.

Dumbledore had made eye contact with her once everything had settled and the feast had officially started. A bushy eyebrow rose in question and Avery smiled in answer. Everything was fine. Harry belonged in Slytherin, and it would go a long way to fix the world’s prejudices to see their Savior in a “dark” house. He gave her a nod, though she assumed they’d be having an actual conversation soon about it.

Her thoughts slowly shifted from the past, a stronger vision breaking through. She hummed in thought for a moment before pushing to her feet and moving back to her dorm on auto pilot. She stored the Tarot deck back in her trunk and pulled on socks and a hoodie to protect her from the drafty corridors before she set out.

Dumbledore had announced the third floor corridor was off-limits. A foolish move considering certain students curiosity. She wasn’t worried about Harry. It was too soon for his people-saving-thing to kick in, and the other Slytherins were sure to keep him from causing too much trouble. Draco in particular would be a great grounding force for him. But he wasn’t the only trouble seeker in the school. She trusted the Headmaster to protect the students, but she was here for a reason. If she didn’t do what she could to keep the Stone safe, there was no point for her attending Hogwarts.

There was little light in the corridors besides the moonlight slanting low from the windows. Avery paused beside a window to mutter a spell and scoop up a ball of moonlight to carry with her. It allowed her to see directly in front of her without the breaks of shadows. Some of the portraits that weren’t yet snoring in their frames blinked down at her, startled, but let her pass without comment.

Several staircases later, Avery leaned against a wall with a sigh. Her legs were screaming with the exercise. Luckily the door to the third floor corridor was only one set of stairs away, and she could relax for a little before make the trek back. Because of course the Ravenclaw dorm was up one of the tallest towers.

A noise made her jump, dropping her ball of moonlight. She frowned as the light faded away like a wisp of smoke. Another thump made her glance around for a hiding spot, her eyes straining in the sudden darkness. Luckily a statue stood close by and Avery was small enough to squeeze behind it. Just in time, as two tall redheads emerged around a corner.

“Quiet, George,” one hissed. “If Filch is nearby he’ll have heard that.”

The other made a face at his brother, adjusting his grip on a lumpy package.

Avery bit her lip at the sight. She had seen the twins often in her vision. Just as much, if not more, than she’d seen her boys. Her future, her happiness, relied on one of them, but her visions hadn’t been clear on which one. Their faces had blurred together, their very magic joining them in a way only magical twins could. Even their names had been lost to her. She hoped now that she had seen them in person her visions may separate more. So far she hadn’t had another of them, but she had only just arrived at Hogwarts, was trying to sort through the future she had changed when Harry and Draco became friends. Perhaps Fate had finally given her a break.

The twins passed her hiding spot, quietly bickering as they went. When she was sure they were out of earshot, she carefully slid out. Without her light source, she would have to be more careful. It would just be her luck if she tripped in the dark and fell down some stairs after curfew. What a start to the year!

Despite her thoughts, she made it to the door unscathed. Not wanting to walk directly into the unknown, she pressed her ear to the wood. A deep grumble and some huffs nearly shook the door beneath her cheek. Some sort of animal was being held there. Stepping back, she looked at the entrance in thought. Her Sight had never shown her exactly what lay down there, even after she firmly decided to attend Hogwarts. There was no reason she could see not to know, but Fate played by her own rules. Avery would simply have to work around them.

Laying her right hand against the door, she concentrated on the lock, imagining it turning. A click echoed in the hall. She quickly pushed into the room, closing the door behind her. Her body locked in place when she spotted the towering beast in front of her.

A Cerberus! Really?! The heads were all turned to her, seemingly shocked at her appearance as she was theirs. One began to growl warningly, but otherwise they stayed still, watching. With a gulp, she carefully slid down the wall until her butt hit the ground. The Cerberus lowered as well. The middle head was mere inches from her feet when it settled down. It sniffed curiously at her toes. She giggled at the sensation and its ears perked up. Its tongue lolled out happily in a doggy smile. Inching forward she held out a hand. The middle head sniffed her hand first, soon being pushed out of the way by left, then right. When they had gotten used to her smell and a thumping rattled the ground from its wagging tail, she felt safe enough to carefully scratch under the middle’s chin. It whined happily and soon she had it on its back as she gave it the best belly rub she could. Even laying down it towered over her.

A moment later she stepped back. The dog rolled over and each head gave her a slobbery kiss, guaranteeing she would need to change again before bed. She attempted to push them off while slipping out the door, only barely managing to shut it before they could follow. She locked the door again and then set to work weaving a repulsion charm set for anyone under age. It was the strongest charm she knew that could work in this situation, but it would still need to be renewed every month or so. If she weren’t eleven, it would last indefinitely, but this was the best she could do. She supposed it wouldn’t be too bad, coming to play with a puppy once a month and renew a charm.


End file.
